


Точно кот на солнце

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: Баки сделает всё, чтобы не выпустить Стива из постели в такую рань.





	Точно кот на солнце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Cat in a Sunbeam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670815) by [zetsubonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna). 

— Нет, — сказал Баки, и Стив замер, сжав губы. Попытки сдержать улыбку оказались тщетны, потому что для ответа ему пришлось открыть рот.

— Нет?

— Нет, — повторил Баки, потянув Стива на себя. — Не уходи.

— Бак, — простонал Стив, уткнувшись носом ему в щёку. — Уже семь.

— Семь — это не позже обычного, — ответил Баки, передвинув лицо Стива на свою шею. — Девять. Вот что значит встать позже обычного.

— Я не могу ничего не делать два часа, — возразил Стив, всё равно его целуя. — Я свихнусь. Мне нужно чем-то заняться.

— Судоку, — предложил Баки, запуская пальцы в Стивовы волосы и разминая ему спину металлической рукой. — Кроссвордами. Или, как их там, фанфиками. Мной.

— Я не могу читать фанфики два часа, — буркнул Стив, целуя Баки в шею.

— Ещё как можешь, — не согласился Баки. — Ты можешь даже писать фанфики два часа. И мы уже выяснили, что ты можешь жаловаться на фанфики два часа.

— Я не жаловался, — пробурчал Стив, потянув наверх футболку Баки. — С каких пор ты по утрам хочешь секса?

— Приходится чем-то жертвовать, — сказал Баки, приподнимаясь, чтобы помочь Стиву снять с себя футболку. — Ты не встанешь с этой кровати до девяти, разве что сходишь отлить и вернёшься.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я не собираюсь с Сэмом на пробежку?

— В дни пробежек с Сэмом ты встаешь в половину шестого, что бы я ни говорил, — подметил Баки, посмеиваясь, когда Стив потянул его сосок губами. — О боже, прекрати, это глупо.

— Иногда ты даже делаешь вид, что раньше занимался.

— Мне нужно набрать фунтов десять не-мускулов, — проворчал Баки. — Я жилистый, и у меня тяжёлый низ. Бёдра у меня…

— Восхитительные. Если дальше идёт не «восхитительные», то это ложь, поддерживать которую я не намерен.

— Вот так с тобой разговаривать гораздо проще, — сказал Баки, глядя на то, как Стив спускается ртом к его животу. — Это расслабляет.

— Ты найдёшь любой предлог, чтобы держать меня здесь весь день, — Стив запустил язык в пупок Баки. — Чем мне заняться?

— Мной. Займись мной, — сказал Баки, металлической рукой сжав в кулак подушку. — Отсоси мне, а потом делай что хочешь, мне плевать.

— Какой же ты врун, — пробормотал Стив, стягивая пижамные штаны Баки. — У тебя уже будет целый список дел, когда я всё проглочу.

— Давай притворимся, — проурчал Баки, — давай притворимся, что мне плевать и за главного ты, почему бы и нет? Ну же, красавчик, возьми его в рот.

— Заткнись, — приказал Стив, но всё равно вобрал член Баки. Достаточно было пары движений, чтобы его намочить и сглотнуть, и Баки схватил Стива ладонью за затылок, когда его бёдра предсказуемо дёрнулись вверх.

— О, детка, — простонал Баки. — Детка, детка, детка. Вот дерьмо, детка. Ты чертовски хорош, богом клянусь…

Стив промычал, сжав ноги Баки и настолько неприлично хлюпнув, что Баки снова засмеялся и заработал удар по бедру.

— Прости, — простонал Баки, ёрзая на подушках. — Прости, детка. М-м, мне нравится, что ты полон энтузиазма, это заводит. М-м-м, о чёрт. Да, Стиви, боже, да. Господи, как хорошо. Ты так в этом хорош, малыш. Блядь, это…

— Смазка, — оторвавшись, произнёс Стив, и Баки тихо выдохнул, когда попытался достать лубрикант из ящика, не поднимая бёдер. Стив, крепко прижимая его к кровати, продолжил отсасывать, чем скорее мешал, нежели помогал, и совсем скоро Стив опять ударил Баки по бедру. — Ты ужасен.

— Я ужасен, — согласился Баки. Взяв ещё несколько подушек, он попытался устроиться повыше, чтобы лучше видеть, но тут Стив выхватил их у него из рук и принялся подсовывать ему под бёдра. — Что ты… Стиви!

— Занимаюсь тобой, — пробормотал Стив и посмотрел на Баки, усевшись между его разведёнными ногами. — Есть возражения?

— Вроде того! — Баки надул нижнюю губу. — Я хотел сперва минет.

— Ты всё время хихикаешь, — ответил Стив. — На смешки я не подписывался.

— Да боже мой, — недовольно застонал Баки, ударив Стив подушкой по голове. — Не будь таким обидчивым. Капризничать может только один из нас, и сегодня не твоя очередь.

— Я буду капризничать, когда захочу, — отрезал Стив.


End file.
